


There is no sin

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Lord Diavolo discovers that among angels, sex is not really considered a sin, but quite the opposite.Lucifer joins in the fun.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Simeon (Shall we date? Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	There is no sin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Нет никакого греха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084431) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon). 



> The original work was written for Fandom Kombat 2020, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works, even cooking~

“By the way, Simeon, I have been wondering,” Diavolo said casually as both of them have already finished discussing Luke's brief visit to the House of Lamentation and his gaining of unauthorized access to the grimoire in the underground tomb. Also, the cookie jar sitting on the coffee table where they were having their tea has started to run out of cookies; of course, Diavolo could always ask Barbatos for more, but... there was a more pressing matter than cookie shortage.

Simeon was looking at him inquisitively, with his usual innocent, cheerful smile. Oh, little did he knew what kind of question Diavolo had in mind...

”... is it just a current fashion trend in the Celestial Realm, or does your outfit reflect your personal preferences?” Diavolo continued.

Simeon raised his eyebrows, as if not really understanding what he meant. But, to the angel's credit, he didn't choke on his tea or drop his cup; instead, he placed in back onto the coffee table.

“What do you mean?” Simeon sounded genuinely surprised. “I am afraid I don't quite comprehend — there might be cultural differences...”

”I mean your clothes.”

Simeon just stared at him with the same confused expression, so sincere that Diavolo felt really foolish.

“Well, I mean, come on, surely you are aware that covering that splendid body of yours would be a _sin_ ,” Diavolo winked, having already got over the funny feeling. “But I would never think angels could dress so immodestly! Which is a pleasant surprise, of course...”

Simeon's mildly surprised face turned into that of utter astonishment; Diavolo immediately suspected that poor angel had never paid any attention to his outfit before; in this case, pointing it out to him must have been really insensitive...

Out of guilt, Diavolo shoved the jar with the very last cookie closer to Simeon. Maybe it will cheer him up or at least work as a peace offering?

“Do you imply that exposing one's skin is unacceptable in demonic society?” Simeon finally asked, choosing his words very carefully. “But I've certainly seen quite a number of demons in pretty revealing outfits, and your own demonic form is quite scantily clad, I must say. Or maybe such clothing is fine for wearing on your own home territory but not for me as I'm a guest here?”

He's gotta be trolling me, Diavolo thought. He clearly is!

Or is he not?

There was only one way to know for certain.

“Simeon, you look appealing, in other words, sexy. Way too sexy for _an angel_ ,” Diavolo made a point of stressing the word. “Does your Father let His children go around dressed so sinfully? Won't He punish you for baring those delicious shoulders and flanks? Not every succubus dares to dress like that for work, you know!”

Well, that at least produced a reaction from the angel. But not the reaction Diavolo expected.

Simeon laughed. He laughed so hard that a worried Barbatos appeared in the doorway; Diavolo sent him away with a gesture and a nod, hoping to look confident and calm, like “everything-is-under-my-control-and-the-conversation-is-going-as-planned” confident.

Finally, Simeon calmed down. He reached for the jar and scooped that very last cookie, carefully breaking it in half; now who was the one making a peace offering? Of course, Diavolo accepted his half; the act of sharing one's food as a a sign of good will was just as symbolic in all three realms, Simeon clearly not wanting Diavolo to see his laughter as an offense.

“So, is sexual appeal considered a sin in your culture?” Simeon asked, still chuckling a bit.

“In our culture?! You mean...”

Now that was completely unexpected!

“Oh, but sex itself isn't a sin. I mean, in the Celestial Realm and in the human world alike, taking someone by force or by deceit _is_ a sin indeed,” Simeon elaborated. ”But when an intercourse is fully consensual and leads to mutual pleasure and satisfaction... How can this be a sin? It's an act of love, and love is the most precious of Father's gifts.”

Diavolo could have argued about human world and how mortals' beliefs tended to handle the inevitable vital need for carnal relations, but... Wait, so angels in the Celestial Realm, they do — they _what_?!

“Love, Diavolo. We make love. We share Father's gifts among ourselves,” Simeon's face was once again calm and somewhat absentminded; but then he suddenly gave Diavolo a mischievous wink. “And, by the way, Father would _love_ if I could share this gift with denizens of other realms — you know, He still loves even those who had fallen, no matter how hard. Actually, this would be an act of virtue!”

“I think I got the message,” Diavolo grinned. “But let's not leave Lucifer behind.”

“Sure. Oh, I just realized: Lucifer was the only angel you've met before, wasn't he? And of course you remembered him wearing quite a lot of clothing layers.” Simeon smiled fondly, probably recalling those times with nostalgia. “So you must have concluded that was the typical angels' garb, while actually it's just Lucifer's personal quirk, carried over realms and ages.”

“I see,” was all that Diavolo could say in response. He finished typing the message on his D.D.D., hit the “Send” button and called for Barbatos to bring more tea and cookies to pass the time until Lucifer arrives.

***

Lucifer seemed a bit baffled by the idea (or rather its suddenness, as he would definitely correct Diavolo, had he known his thoughts), but did not object.

Diavolo untied his belt and swayed his hips allowing the silky fabric of his trousers slide down his legs smoothly. He actually enjoyed the surprise in Simeon's momentary widened eyes; the angel probably did not expect such a remarkable detail of demonic anatomy. Diavolo's cock was of formidable size, not only in length but also in width, as one would expect no less from the heir of the Devildom's throne; but its most remarkable feature was a whole armor of keratinized scales covering it like an armadillo. Simeon's gaze lingered avidly upon the golden geometric pattern adorning the red and black scales, as like he has been wondering what he should do with such an unusual feature; then, he pressed his lips to Diavolo's cock and started kissing the scales with such an excruciatingly unbearable slowness that Diavolo couldn't hold back moans and groans when Simeon's tongue explored another nick, or mark, or an abrasion; or — especially — when the angel shamelessly slid his tongue between the scales to reach the sensitive skin underneath.

Simeon had already discarded his cape — Diavolo couldn't tell at what exact moment — so Lucifer just had to unzip the angel's pants and take them off. After that, Lucifer managed to take Simeon's shirt off so quickly that Diavolo was not able to work out how exactly this piece of angel's clothing worked, no matter how hard he was trying to observe the undressing process while being distracted in such a pleasant way. Oh, but of course! Lucifer must have been familiar with the Celestial Realm outfits from his own days of angelic past.

Anyway, now Simeon was fully naked besides his tight gloves, fully exposed in his — Diavolo couldn't resist the pun — unearthly splendor.

Simeon moaned and arched his back when Lucifer caressed his body; just one smooth, bold, powerful motion, somewhat deliberately rough, like an owner would stroke his dog. Diavolo couldn't hold back an impatient groan, squeezing the angel's head to make him go faster; but Simeon's tongue was still moving with the same tantalizingly slow pace, almost as if mocking the demon prince. Even more: that daring angel managed to change his position in such a way that he could actually look Diavolo in the eye teasingly, making him gasp. Such delicious impudence!

Lucifer massaged the angel's butt which was sticking out shamelessly. He added some lube and thrusted inside indelicately, so Simeon made a muffled moan and attempted to recoil a bit, but Diavolo's hands prevented this; for his defiance, Simeon's ass cheek got a powerful slap from Lucifer, producing another moan from the angel, this time sounding more guttural, more passionate. This time, the angel actually moved his ass towards Lucifer, as if asking for more, for his entire length to slide inside, for his entire width to fill Simeon's void. 

Diavolo savored the look of surprise on Lucifer's normally stoic face when Simeon got back at him by finding another particularly sensitive spot as the very base of the demon prince's cock, unprotected by the scales, and a new intense wave of intricate pleasure came rushing over his acutely sharpened senses.

Lucifer's frictions were powerful, steady and slow, but not as slow as Simeon's movements, so the angel had to quicken his pace a bit, to Diavolo's further delight. The insolent angel seemed to notice neither the demon prince's steel grip on his head, nor the first-born's grasp oh his ass, or he didn't care. For a split second, Diavolo wondered how bruises would look on Simeon's dark skin and decided he would definitely like to see for himself.

“No. You will be allowed to touch yourself when and how I see fit,” Lucifer hissed, twisting Simeon's arm behind his back; the angel must have attempted to take his satisfaction into his own hands quite literally, as Diavolo figured out.

And still, this sight was not enough, Simeon's fast and surprisingly skilled tongue was not sufficient; Diavolo craved for more. He took the angel's chin and lifted Simeon's head from his cock and gestured to Lucifer who did not need to be told twice. With so much saliva left on Diavolo's cock, Lucifer needed no additional lubrication, as he slid down the entire length with ease, as if there were no protruding scales and rugged edges; Simeon watched this with astonishment which somewhat amused Diavolo.

Not able to hold himself back anymore, Diavolo started moving in aggressive, harsh frictions, making Lucifer growl and clutch the covers so tight his knuckles went white. Simeon wrapped his arms around Lucifer's torso and slid his hand under the demon's abdomen to add some friction to his cock which was already firmly squeezed between Lucifer's body and bedsheets as Diavolo kept thrusting into his ass, pushing them both back and forth with his violent movements.

Diavolo grabbed Simeon and pulled him closer for a kiss which somehow turned into a bite, leaving a swelling trace from the angel's lips through his neck and all the way to his stomach; in some places he had ruptured the thin, delicate angelic skin, and there was blood, and the blood of an angel turned out to be just as red as that of demons or humans. 

And angels could die just as irreversibly and permanently as demons, even if not as easily as humans, Diavolo remembered. This memory of the Great Celestial War was the final straw; Diavolo did not hold back anymore, allowing himself to burst open into Lucifer, cumming profusely with a splashing stream, his fingers squeezing Simeon so hard that the angel screamed in pain — or maybe it was just Diavolo's memory intertwined with his imagination running wild.

And after that, when they were lying across the large bed — exhausted, drained, intertwined — so different, yet so alike — as Diavolo was admiring the view, comparing the demon and the angel — Simeon let out a hoarse and tired, but undeniably satisfied laugh.

“See,” he said triumphantly, licking his fingers covered equally in both his own and Lucifer's cum and rubbing absentmindedly his bloodied neck with the other hand. “There is no sin where there is love.”


End file.
